


Wanting

by GunpowderFlaw



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: I’m not even sorry, M/M, Opps again
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunpowderFlaw/pseuds/GunpowderFlaw
Summary: 尼古拉终于鼓起勇气出现在那个人的演唱会上。





	1. Chapter 1

那个叫做电视的盒子闪亮着，不断向黑暗中发射边缘泛蓝的荧光，上面一个小人正在跟随鼓点来回摆动。主持人满脸堆笑地介绍小人的名字，约翰埃森，他说道。观众席随即爆发出尖叫与掌声。主持人笑起来，露出一排整齐的牙齿。然而，比起那个花里胡哨的艺名，尼古拉更喜欢叫他乔纳森。他把那三个音节铺上舌头，无声地反复，末了舌尖擦过坚硬的白色釉质，让最后一个音节湮灭在软硬的碰撞中。对某种未知可能性的排练。

他看着乔纳森的宽腿牛仔裤套在那两条纤细的竹竿上晃来晃去，一只同样细窄的眉钉在聚光灯下闪闪发亮，汗湿的长卷发不时落到乔纳森额前，但很快就被一个利落的甩头动作送回脑后。歌手略有青涩的嗓音穿透客厅中粘稠的空气，电流一般滑过尼古拉的神经，在他后背留下一丝凉意。他抹了一把脸，揉捻酸胀的眉心，第二天一早的工作不允许他继续坐在这里对那个孩子出神。

不像有些会幻想自己和偶像在一起的年轻人，尼古拉看着乔纳森，就只是那么看着他，就像所有自觉有艺术细胞的巴黎人涌向卢浮宫，对着时间另一头的艺术产物叹息折服那样。乔纳森就是这么一件艺术品，让尼古拉频频为这超越世俗的美丽沦落于油腻俗套的选秀节目而扼腕。可这是他见到乔纳森的唯一途径。

乔纳森已经在巴黎办过好几次演唱会了，照理说他应该在那儿，应该守在那个小人的身边——苍白的手臂、总是像浸在水下的绿色眸子，还有那窄窄嘴唇抿起的拘谨笑容，乔纳森看起来太容易受到伤害了。可是他做不到。不知道多少个夜晚，尼古拉愁眉苦脸地注视着购票页面，将剩下的演出门票扔进购物车，再点进去将它们一张张删除，依此反复。事实上，他的经济状况不赖，门票也算不上昂贵，但尼古拉就是没办法提起精神来。他承认自己一向不擅长直面内心的渴望，打从他记事以来，这儿就只有自己一个人，因此压抑情感早已成了一种深入骨髓的习惯，而现在这满得溢出来的迷恋仿佛是别人强行塞给他的。他没法将自己最柔软的部分抛到聚光灯下。至少不像乔纳森那样。

热水从生锈的花洒中倾泻而下，水汽蒸腾到又冷又脆的空气里，附着在一切能停留的表面。镜子底部不知什么时候溅上的牙膏斑点在模糊的反光表层上格外刺眼，尼古拉皱眉端详那些污渍，伸出手指将它们擦掉。热水落在他肩上，卸去他的紧张，另一部分从头顶流下，顺着睫毛滴落。他透过合不拢的百叶窗缝隙看着路灯鹅黄色的光晕，脑中又出现乔纳森那双水绿色的眼睛。

又一个夜晚过去了，而他仍在重复前一天的人生——将那些门票加入购物车，又把它们一一删去。

裹在腰上的浴巾有点起球，但尼古拉无意更换，因为没人能窥到他的生活，也没人会在意他用什么样的毛巾。桌上的几瓶便宜啤酒等着他的光顾。他一次把那几个瓶盖全给撬了起来，打开电视，在褪色的音乐声中和那个名叫乔纳森的身影对饮。

不一会，酒精就开始热烘烘地在尼古拉的胃袋里翻滚，整个人因为过快的血液循环变得轻飘飘的。他再一次打开电脑，不厌其烦地来回浏览网页上的购票信息。那些酒后失态的小故事不知不觉塞满了他的脑子，他好奇自己是否也能成为酒精傻瓜俱乐部的一员。乔纳森一曲唱毕，电视上开始滚动播放那几则老掉牙的广告，“您最好的节约之选”，笑容完美的女孩竖起大拇指，滥俗的背景音乐推着品牌的名称来到屏幕中央。某种诡异的逆反心理被刚刚那句广告词挑起，尼古拉鬼使神差地点了付款。

我会后悔的。这是尼古拉在某种快乐的晕眩中睡去时最后的念头。

*

巴黎的风在这个季节已经变得尖锐，尼古拉咒骂着缩进外套的领子里，距离他上一次这么晚出门已经有很长，很长的一段时间了。

街对面的杂货店接连打烊，他在寒风中哆嗦着来回挪动重心，目光不断回到酒吧外长长队伍的顶头。那里还没有动静，但人群躁动不安的情绪正在这条小巷里氤氲。乔纳森今晚要在这家酒吧演出。只有一小时，尼古拉安慰自己，很快就结束了，你是安全的。就当这是个梦。

没过多久，队伍开始缓慢地流动，人群涌过那个小小的入口，消失在两扇不断摆动的大门后面。他被推搡着穿过了那个方形的通道，好像被鲸鱼吞吃入腹。

他闭上眼。一个音调颇高的女声从左后方移动到左前方的角落。睁眼，酒吧内部连续的黑暗变成了一块块深浅不一的阴影。

灯光亮起来，照亮了地面上半圆形的凸台。舞台不大，一只细长的话筒架摆在中央，缓缓转动的蓝紫色光束衬得话筒好似有生命一般，甩着沉重的头部摇曳。尼古拉不舒服地缩了缩脖子，掠过人群头顶看到的这一切让他猛地意识到自己战略位置上的劣势——他太突出了。

周身的空气静止了下来，人群中混杂的各种香水味迅速在密闭空间中打着旋上升，麝香，佛手柑，还有股雨后的木头味。进场结束了。尼古拉看一眼手机，方块屏幕上的时间离正式开唱相差不过几分钟，他焦灼地后退，不断为产生的肢体接触道歉，终于在音乐响起的同时将自己藏在不远处吧台的一角。

他密切注视着舞台。灯光变了颜色，新出现的柠檬黄色光柱夹在一片稠密的紫色中，顺着人群移动，直到触碰酒吧的后墙。音乐响起来，电吉他的和弦在鲸鱼的胃袋内壁左冲右突。

“要喝什么？”酒保突然从后面凑上来，审视地盯着他的破洞牛仔裤瞧。熟悉的歌声已经充满了酒吧，却比电视转播要强烈数倍。陌生感让他的灵魂深处升起颤栗，而声线中的某种特质又像个许久不见的老朋友一样，在用疑问句给尼古拉打招呼。

“随便。”他应付，急急转过身去寻找乔纳森的位置。

玻璃球一样的绿眼睛直直刺进他的灵魂。

他完蛋了。这就是当时尼古拉脑中仅剩的东西。那条目光的尖端剖开他，将他所有的人生，甚至他的整个存在本身，展露在世界面前。一个开膛破肚，露出棉絮的布娃娃。他感到自己在下沉，靛青的水面没过头顶，脚下的黑暗拽着他一路奔向未知的底部。然后，光线——一束本不该出现的光线，那像极了三流电影中主人公死去之后见到的圣光，倾尽所有地洒在他赤裸发青的肉体上。一瞬间他离开了水面，上升到了那束湖水绿色的视线旁边。另一个世界向他撕开了一角，从那裂开的边缘透出万缕金光。

酒保把一杯东西推到尼古拉手边，冰冷的玻璃表面挨上他的手指。波本。胖大的球形冰块在杯壁间叮咚作响。

等他再把注意力转回台上的时候，乔纳森已经恢复了平日里电视上的样子，看向观众的眼神倦懒，而当他不在真正看着观众时，水绿色的湖底却燃起熄不灭的蓝色火焰。

酒精在进入口腔之前就先钻进他的鼻子，那股和室温完全不同的冷冽气息沿着他的呼吸道爬行，在头颅内炸开。尼古拉小幅度和着音乐晃动身体，感受酒精在体内的行进路线。

歌声接连不断地填满人群上空的虚无，偶有几声兴奋的叫喊混入天衣无缝的旋律中。乔纳森仍然穿着那条宽松的牛仔裤，白色套头衫的胸前印着一个大概是禽鸟展翅的图案，图案之间还穿插着几个难以辨认的字母。套头衫下的躯体扭动着，那些软肉在意图掩人耳目的布料包裹中反而十分引人注意。尼古拉逼着自己快速扫过歌手不断摆动的腰部和藏在大码牛仔裤下的裆部，将目光定格在那张完美的脸上。

饱满的、泛着红晕的脸颊，细窄的鼻梁和眉骨，柔软的脖颈消失在干净的领口，只有在主人甩动那些散落的发丝时才能隐约看到其下的肌肉线条，随意披散下来的半长卷发搭在一侧肩上，带着一丝清晨的倦怠，尼古拉仿佛能闻到早晨街道上弥漫的咖啡味。从他的角度看不见乔纳森左侧眉尾那个令人着迷的金属小玩意，但他猜测撑开那个穿孔的小圆柱抓住了光的边缘，随着主人的动作将射灯毫无生气的光线抛向空中，所及之处的一切遂被唤醒。雅典娜将生命注入人类。

演唱还在继续，射灯源源不断散发出热量，附上歌手的身体。几缕卷发被汗液浸湿，歪扭地贴在乔纳森大理石般的颈侧。那里在梅子色的灯光下闪烁。

*


	2. Chapter 2

人群稀稀拉拉涌出那两扇可以双向打开的大门，留下身后一团杂乱的气味分子在酒吧内温暖的空气中碰撞。不和谐的后调杂糅在一起，和酒精一起冲击着尼古拉的嗅觉。

乔纳森早已消失在舞台一角，由于酒柜的遮挡，吧台这边并不能确定他离开的路径，但根据尼古拉看到的舞台另一侧的构造，他猜测对方多半是从一扇浅木色的小门溜进了演职人员的专用通道。

环视四周，几个哥特打扮的女孩还没离开，她们中的某一个不时朝着尼古拉偷渡一两个意味不明的眼神——或许是调情，他琢磨，但是很快这思绪就给抛到了脑后，鉴于他对那几个孩子毫无兴趣，而平日的工作又压得他喘不上气，他甚至连回报一个礼貌微笑的力气都被不晓得什么东西抽了去。

酒保过来给他不知道第几次见底的玻璃杯续上琥珀色的液体。哈，能量汁，有些过度活跃的大脑挖苦地思考着。他怔怔地看着那根均匀的液柱转移到自己手中已经变得温热的透明容器中。

又过了一会，那几个女孩兴致缺缺地挪动到门口，几股冷风扭打着钻进来，激得尼古拉不由自主地哆嗦。几点了？他是不是也该离开了？大门在惯性下摆动着，放进更多的寒冷空气和浓稠的深蓝夜色。光是叫大脑转动起来的企图都将他的体力消耗殆尽。渐渐地，在不断积累的酒精帮助下，他进入了一种算得上是业余冥想者走神时的状态。干嘛不离开？一个声音问道。我不知道。另一个听起来更像自己的声音回答。但你的潜意识可不是这么说的。之前那个声音又响起来。

不容剩下的对话继续，一声巨响在尼古拉右边炸开。身体条件反射地抽搐一下，他急忙扶住吧台，免得自己和地面来个亲密接触。

还没稳住略微发软的双膝，冰凉的一双手就紧紧攥住了他的手腕。

“救救我...”来人飞快地吐出句子，“求您...”语调里的绝望几乎可以拧出水来。

尼古拉定睛，对上的是一片浅绿色的湖水。

“我...”像一张破损的光碟，尼古拉卡住了，他好奇自己是不是真的被时间磨损成了现在这样。

“帮帮我...”十根凉冰冰的手指扯住他的袖口，他这才发现对方脸上交叉的泪痕。

乔纳森平时的克制与优雅此时已无迹可寻，这让尼古拉突然清醒地意识到了对方的真正年龄。不知怎的，他一直把对方当作一个总是能照顾好自己的人，却忘记了乔纳森——甚至尼古拉自己，都还是二十多岁的青年。

“到底是怎么——”他开口想要一探究竟，却在下一秒就被头发乱得鸡窝一样的小歌手拖着朝门口走去。劲还挺大，尼古拉踉跄着跟上，并为将要扑面而来的寒风裹紧了外套。明暗不定的灯光下，他看到乔纳森撕裂的领口。那里不久前还平平展展地贴在主人肩上，现在却给外力撕了个口子，变得卷曲，边缘毛糙，露出下面一部分苍白饱满的肩颈。他又想起了自己之前那个关于被剖开的破布娃娃的联想。

酒吧门口有一盏照明灯，从灯光覆盖的位置来看，这是为了防止醉汉在台阶上摔断脖子而设置的保护措施。乔纳森步入那块亮影中，所有黑暗掩盖下的秘密都展现在尼古拉眼前。

乔纳森的脖子上有几块淤青，接近下颌线的地方还有好几个近似于划痕的红斑，后来尼古拉发现那是断续的牙印。他鸟巢一样的头发里裹着某种密度偏大的液体，而那绝不是汗水。一个令人恐惧的认知渐渐在尼古拉脑中成型，他仔细检查了一下前面人的衣着——皮带转着圈拧在乔纳森的裤腰，臀部接近中间的部位还有一块湿痕。他离得太近了，从这里几乎能看到乔纳森脖颈上的汗毛，它们在光下近乎透明。

寒风吹散了尼古拉身上聚集的酒气，他停下来，反手抓住乔纳森的手腕。

“你要带我去哪？还是...呃...”话一出口他就恨不得把自己的舌头咬掉。

“你要我送你回家吗？”他控制不住地接着问。

乔纳森突然转过身来，一双朦胧的绿眼睛仿佛埋在湖底。他恳求地盯着尼古拉，嘴角抽动却发不出声音。尼古拉看到对方发青的嘴唇，想都没想就把外套扯下来披在那件不成样子的套头衫外面。

对方好像愣住了，双手迷惑地摩挲着尼古拉外套的前襟。半晌，乔纳森又一次攥住了他的手臂，触感和记忆中一样冰凉。“我不能回去不然他们会知道如果要是那样我就...”一连串解释爆发出来，声音却被越压越低，就像逃亡中的猎物。愤怒和恐惧很快转化成了委屈，大颗的泪珠从乔纳森眼里滚落，就像尼古拉上个星期刚刚坏掉的水龙头。

“...那你有别的地方可以去吗？”

小歌手瘪着嘴摇头。那些眼泪落到尼古拉外套上，很快变成了星星点点的深色水渍。

家里还有没扔掉的外卖披萨盒，尼古拉思忖着，床单半个月没换，厨房水槽里还堆着两只油乎乎的平底锅。还有没修好的水龙头。家里的和面前的。

“我可以...”乔纳森打了个嗝，脸上的小溪还在流淌，“去你那儿挤挤吗？”

这是尼古拉有生以来第一次觉得装在自己脑袋里的想法都不安全。

“呃，没问题...”他挠挠自己被冻得有点麻木的鼻尖，“你确定不用，呃，去医院吗...？”

更多眼泪涌出来，尼古拉甚至不知道一个人可以制造这么多泪水，乔纳森好像上了发条一样地摇起头来，乱糟糟的头发跟着他的动作一晃一晃。

“那就不去！”他急忙说，小心翼翼把双手置于对方肩头，努力抬着胳膊不施加太多压力，“我们...走？”回家这个词用在这里未免会听起来太奇怪。

乔纳森安静地点头。夜空很晴朗，行人不消得抬头都能知道蓝色毯子上那些明亮的点的位置。杂货店橱窗里映出两个人影，身上只剩件短袖的高个子半揽着另一个稍矮的家伙，他们一前一后沉默地走着。

推开大门的一瞬间，尼古拉内心闪过一丝后悔——自己平时应该多收拾房子的。他一眼看到沙发上那个没吃完的薯片袋子，被倒下来的靠垫压得皱皱巴巴的，餐桌上还有个大开着的披萨盒，里面给油污浸泡得斑驳不堪。尼古拉咽了口唾沫，故作镇定地把乔纳森让进来。

后者倒也不客气，径直走向那张最多容纳两个人的沙发，靠着没放薯片袋的那边坐下，双脚缩到坐垫上，整个人蜷成一个有坚固外壳的小球。他已经不再打哭嗝了，泪水也渐渐干涸，仿佛一切可怕遭遇都没有在他身上留下痕迹。除了这种不同寻常的安静。

“你想吃点什么吗？”尼古拉轻声问道，生怕自己的声音把透明的空气搅得浑浊。

乔纳森摇头，随后把下巴搁在自己合拢的双膝上，眼睛一眨一眨，出神一样瞧着尼古拉。

客厅墙上那个落了灰的钟表滴答滴答地跛行，时针将自己短粗的腿脚向数字二伸去。尼古拉叹口气，踱到沙发边。动作放缓，他在寂静中落座，那包薯片随之被重新安置到地上。

他不知道自己是什么时候睡着的，但醒来时天已经亮了，背后的沙发靠垫跑到了地上，而乔纳森歪倒在他的胸前。他一动不动，大气都不敢出，眼睛转来转去试图看到胸口毛绒绒脑袋的全貌。乔纳森的睫毛上挂着几颗眼泪失去水分之后剩下的白色碎屑，它们随着每次呼吸而起伏。

这完全不是个尼古拉一时半会能习惯的场景，老天，他甚至几个月都没有带别人回过家了。更别提胸前的脑袋还属于那个让自己日思夜想的小歌手。他不知道自己是该高兴，还是该难过——乔纳森还这么年轻...他无法想象自己在遭受同样的侵犯之后还能否从阴影中走出来。

“我...能穿你的衣服吗？”那个毛绒绒的脑袋突然发话了，语气里带着几分尴尬，不过总体听起来还算冷静，“因为我自己的衣服已经...你知道。”

“当然。”他尽量不让自己的胸腔过度扩张，免得让这额外动作提醒对方他们现在所处的相对位置。

乔纳森没有立刻起身，而是维持着靠在尼古拉身上的姿势又呆了一会，两人的呼吸声不时被楼下街道上轰鸣的引擎声覆盖。

“我得去洗个澡。”又过了一会儿，乔纳森嘟囔，“可以吗？”

“你就当这是自己家！”他赶忙回答，“我既然都请你进来了。”他笨拙地模仿起电视里那些人的幽默语气。

“谢谢。”对方抬抬嘴角，“你真好。”天真的绿色水面浮出一种叫不上名字的感情。

他惘然地望着对方走向浴室的背影。乔纳森手里抱着尼古拉穿不上的几件旧衣服，身上仍然套着昨夜那件撕裂的白色长袖衫，一瘸一拐消失在浴室门后。

*


	3. Chapter 3

乔纳森拒绝了他所有的出门邀请。

“我可能最近都不太能...出得去了。”乔纳森竭力控制住某种情绪在身上的蔓延，以至于这句话听起来有那么点阴阳怪气。

“我明白。”他点头，转身去厨房多煮了一壶咖啡。

出租房不大，也不怎么敞亮，早晨只有几小时的阳光能勉强透过客厅角落里的一扇小窗。玻璃上有某种液体迸溅上去的痕迹，灰尘被吸附在那些凝固的流体表面，光线落于其上，在窗前的地板映出有锯齿状边缘的斑点。

可是乔纳森看起来却异常满足，他在清晨那点阳光中慵懒地来回翻看尼古拉带回来的几本扉页发黄的二手书，偶尔还会和着尼古拉跑音的吉他哼上一两句全新的旋律——或许是首他正在创作的曲子。尼古拉在午休的间隙送回便利店的速食三明治，乔纳森接过食物，绷紧嘴唇，挤出一个微笑。晚上，他提回自己打工的超市冰柜里卖不出去的蔬菜和肉食，和乔纳森一起挤在厨房里忙前忙后，直到略微焦糊的香肠安全落入两人的餐盘。

“你看起来完全和电视上不一样。”某天晚餐时刻，尼古拉用叉子戳着自己盘子里的菜叶说道。

“电视上的我是怎样的？”小明星抬起一侧嘴角，半审视半好奇地看向尼古拉。

“...不外露？”他耸肩，试图寻找合适的形容，“我能看出你对音乐的爱，但是你没有那种...对人群的关注，或者说...渴望？”

“我有时候希望自己只是个配音演员，”乔纳森皱眉，他拿叉子在空中画了个圈，好像在具像化地描绘某种情感。“不用抛头露面会让我轻松很多…可惜我却又离不开舞台。”

“离不开那种终于可以卸下现实中包袱的轻松？”

“没错。”乔纳森看向他，绿眸子里不加遮掩地涌出好奇。他的眉角提了提，没有尼古拉预料中的反光。眉钉不知所踪。

“一年前，我来巴黎，想找个和表演行业有关的工作。”尼古拉笑笑，脑袋顺势偏向一边，“你知道，我出生在大溪地。从小到大，电视上，电影中，长辈嘴里，甚至学校里的孩子们都在吹嘘巴黎的魔力。于是你带着所有积蓄，跳上一架单程的红眼航班。你降落了，脑子却仍然在做梦。直到踏上巴黎的街道，你才开始意识到这个世界的真实存在，它不仅仅是个只属于你儿时幻想中的理想城市。它不过和所有大都市一样，整个地夺走你的梦想，再把碎片装在水晶棺里送回来。”

乔纳森沉默了很久。尼古拉看看他，又低下头看看自己乱七八糟的餐盘，夜空十分透明，从他这里就能看到狭窄玻璃窗上的无数星星。他倏然觉得自己梦到过眼前的场景，隔着温水的记忆，就像来自未出世的孩子。而残余的理智又把他从似曾相识的水雾中打捞起来。

两人默不作声地叉起自己盘子里剩下的食物，金属与瓷器的细微摩擦音不可预料地出现在空气中。街道上晚归人们的欢声笑语由远及近，又向着另一个方向渐渐消散。

“我曾经想像你一样。”尼古拉的声音遥远，像是从楼下传来，他自嘲地笑，又摇摇头，“我唱歌，还觉得自己是个人物。那些公司不要我是他们没眼光。”他做了个鬼脸，“结果发现所有我瞧不起的家伙，事实上都比我更适合。”

“你可能入错行了。”乔纳森吊着叉子说，牙齿和金属的碰撞声闷乎乎的，“你是个好人，尼古拉。这意味着你不适合干这行。”

“那么你呢？”他拒绝和乔纳森对视，“你也不赖啊。”

“看看我现在狼狈的样子。”

他抬起头，迎上两汪绿盈盈的湖水，瞳孔掩在湖底，清晰可见。

浓稠的夜透过窗帘半掩的玻璃窗搅入房间，他们都没做声，静静望着对方，尼古拉确信有什么东西通过空气传过来了，因为他胸腔中某个地方猛地攥紧，一种情感从他这个人形容器中倾斜而出，迫不及待填满他的整个身躯，直至他的脚尖都在这情绪中颤栗，他在舌尖尝到乔纳森内心的苦涩，随着心脏每次跳动泵出的不再是血液，而变成了一种共情，一种仁慈的默许。他能感受到对方心脏同频率的震响。

几乎是在同时，两人伸出手，指尖相接的刹那让他们如梦初醒般地哆嗦起来，接着是更多的手指，它们交握在一起，手掌相接。仿佛远古时期第一次看见自己模样的智人，他们的目光扫过相扣的手，又重新落在对方的脸颊。

“你应该继续唱歌，乔纳森，你有一副好嗓子。你也有艺术细胞。”他只希望乔纳森能得到最好的结局，而自己呢？自己并不重要。

“你猜怎么着？”仿佛看穿他心思，乔纳森笑起来，眼角挤成一团，嘴几乎咧到耳根，“我想念南法了。”

“谁不爱阳光和沙滩呢。”尼古拉囔囔，“我就差一头扎进铁塔脚下那几个喷泉池里了。”

乔纳森站起来，仍然紧握着尼古拉的手，笑意灌满了他的灵魂，溢出来的一点则悉数注入尼古拉的心。他也傻乎乎地笑起来，盯着对方不断接近的嘴唇。

两片柔软的唇瓣贴上来，微微潮湿又饱满圆润，尼古拉愣住了，随即又觉得一切本应如此。两个溺水之人交换仅剩的氧气，任凭海浪将他们抛起，又重重落回海面，筋骨摔得粉碎。周围的世界渐渐淡去了，只剩下他们两个在重塑宇宙的中心。

尼古拉理智明白这层关系浮现得太过突然，而且不符合舆论的指向，他不知道过后会不会有什么被改变。但这个认知很快被抛弃了，就好像他认识足够多的人能在他背后指指点点一样。

他用舌尖撬开乔纳森的牙齿，试探地舔舐起对方温暖的口腔内壁，吞下小歌星喉咙里发出的细小呜咽。他短暂后撤，又张嘴吻上对方，将战场转移到自己口中，乔纳森的舌尖不甘示弱，很快缠绕上他滑溜溜的舌头，推着尼古拉一步步后退，直到他的小腿肚撞上床架。尼古拉一个趔趄跌坐在弹簧床垫上，搞得生锈的金属支撑嘎吱作响，但这些噪音都被对方覆上来之后尼古拉的心跳声盖过了，乔纳森跨坐在他的腿上，在接吻的同时小幅度摆动腰肢，试探尼古拉的底线。

他颤抖着将手指滑下乔纳森的背脊，对方的身体在他的手下好似化成了一滩软乎乎热烘烘的流体，呻吟、抖动着，在他褪下外裤的时候蹂躏自己的嘴唇，眼眶湿润发红地望向他，无言的请求让尼古拉难以自抑地从喉咙底部发出咕噜声，就像一只餍足的猫。

两人都有点硬了，但没人进一步动作，他们沉浸于这亲密感之中，哪怕一秒都不愿浪费，四片嘴唇紧贴在一起，身体也尽可能地挨近对方，无度的索取，又充满爱意。他们缓慢地摩擦着裆部，隔着两层布料，刺激却丝毫不减。激烈的吻变得浅尝辄止，渴望反而更加迫切，他们在接吻的间隙深深凝望对方的眼眸，在不同颜色中寻找着自己的倒影。

夜深了，黑暗就像怪兽浓稠的血液，一股脑地将巴黎淹没在其中，尼古拉小公寓中的两人也筋疲力尽地陷入了某种液体般的梦境。很难确定他们在那里看到了什么，但在黑暗中，仍然可以清楚地辨认出一双上扬的嘴角。

他们被冬日里罕见的鸟鸣唤醒。

“我想回家了，尼古拉。”乔纳森窝在他的怀里，呓语一般地念叨着。

“...嗯？”

“是戛纳。”怀里的家伙翻了个身，趴在床上，一双眼睛亮亮地看向尼古拉，“我还缺个旅伴。”

“哪里可以报名？”他笑道，“我早就想去海边走走了。”

“很简单，就在这里。”乔纳森敲敲自己的嘴唇，又伸手点点他的嘴角。

在温度缺缺的阳光下，他们再一次唇齿相接。


End file.
